L'épouvantail amoureux
by Amaranphine
Summary: Kakashi désespère que cet homme qu'il a toujours admiré et qu'il a appris à connaître ne le voit pas. Et si pour une fois la chance était de son côté?


L'épouvantail amoureux

Kakashi n'avait jamais pensé qu'un jour il tomberait amoureux de quelqu'un. Il n'avait jamais fait attention aux sentiments et encore moins à l'amour, même si il lisait les icha icha paradise. A vrai dire, il avait toujours été un des meilleurs ninjas et suivait à la lettre le règlement à un poil près. L'amour n'avait pas sa place dans la vie d'un ninja. Et pourtant, il avait fini par aimer une personne. Kakashi faisait juste descendre la pression de son corps par le sexe quand il en avait vraiment envie, il pouvait s'envoyer des femmes comme des hommes. Tout était une question feeling avec la personne. Mais voilà, depuis près de quatre mois, il n'avait plus couché avec personne. Tout ça parce qu'il était tombé amoureux de la pile électrique de Konoha.

La dite pile s'était envoyé en l'air avec toute les personnes gays aux alentours, et il avait fini par se mettre en couple avec le dernier des Uchiwa. Voilà bien deux ans, depuis que le Teme était revenu la queue entre les jambes de chez l'autre taré de serpent. Et dans sa bonne âme Naruto l'avait accueilli à bras ouvert avant de finir entre les cuisses de Sasuke et de le prendre le soir même. Dire que Sasuke Uchiwa était le dominant du couple, c'était se mettre son doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude. Car franchement, se trimballer le torse à l'air était un appel au viol. Et le blond ne le lui avait pas laissé le temps de dire quoi que ce soit et l'avait dominé comme il se doit, le retournant face contre mur et de façon sauvage.

Le ninja copieur était jaloux, jaloux de les voir ensemble chaque jour, et que le possesseur du Sharingan s'occupait de Naruto. Il le voulait pour lui tout seul. Il voulait le faire crier et le prendre comme un fou. L'embrasser à en perdre la tête. Mais il pouvait toujours rêver, il était avec cet abruti de Sasuke. Comment le blond avait pu lui pardonner aussi facilement, il était trop gentil. Kakashi désespérait de plus en plus mais de voir Naruto avec un grand sourire pour l'Uchiwa le mettait en rogne. C'est pour lui, qu'il devrait sourire et non pour ce traitre. Kakashi avait toujours en tête comme tout le village que le Jinchuuriki était le dominé du couple.

Le fils de crocs blanc en avait marre d'aimer le blond, il voulait tellement l'oublier. Si seulement il le pouvait, mais ce soir il boira jusqu'à plus soif et ferait en sorte de faire sortir de son esprit Naruto ne fusse que quelques heures.  
C'est comme une âme errante qu'un soir Kakashi entra dans un bar à saké, il regarda autours de lui avant de voir Naruto en train de boire tout seul à une table. Le ninja copieur se dit qu'il n'avait pas de chance ce soir car il ne pouvait pas l'oublier. A réflexion faite, il finit par se dire qu'il pouvait peut-être avoir une chance avec lui. Kakashi alla s'asseoir devant lui et leva la main vers le barman afin qu'il revienne les servir.

\- Que fais-tu ici Naruto ? Ce n'est pas ton genre de venir boire du saké seul.  
\- J'avais besoin de réfléchir tranquillement sans avoir me justifier…  
\- Problème de couple ?  
\- On peut dire ça comme ça… J'ai largué Sasuke. Je ne voyais plus l'intérêt de continuer à vivre avec lui.

Le regard de Kakashi prit un titillement d'espoir. Avait-il une chance de sortir avec Naruto ? De construire quelque chose avec lui ? Ce petit espoir le fit sourire derrière son masque.

\- J'ai dit quelque chose de drôle ?  
\- Non, mais j'ai toujours pensé que vous n'alliez pas ensemble.  
\- Ah bon ? Demanda Naruto en les servants en saké.  
\- Oui, tu devrais te trouver quelqu'un qui soit pas du genre manipulateur comme lui.

Naruto se mit à rire très fort.

\- Quoi ?  
\- J'n'arrive pas à croire que tu penses que j'étais le dominé du couple. C'est moi qui le manipulais à ma guise.

Kakashi le regarda avec de grands yeux, alors comme ça Naruto était le dominant. Voilà qui n'arrangeait pas son affaire s'il le voulait. Mais qu'importe, de toute façon, il aimait dans les deux sens. De plus Naruto devait être un sacré sauvage au lit, et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

\- Pourquoi tu as largué Sasuke ?  
\- J'aime quelqu'un d'autre, sauf que je n'aurais jamais une chance avec lui… Il est plus âgé que moi.

Naruto le regarda intensément les yeux dans les yeux, espérant que Kakashi comprenne qu'il parlait de lui. Le ninja copieur s'interrogea un peu avant de sourire taquin derrière son masque. Lui qui stressait et qui avait la haine sur le fait que le jinchuriki ne le verrait jamais comme un senseï, il venait de se faire avoir en beauté.

\- Chez toi ou chez moi Kakashi ?


End file.
